Smile
by Jollification
Summary: Obi-Wan's final moments in the arms of his Master.


**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to George Lucas.

**Author**: Jollification

**Rating**: Teen

**A/N**: First fic! All _reviews_ and _constructive criticisms_ welcome.

Smile

Everything started moving like a slow motion hologram. Obi-Wan was confused.

'_What's happening?'_

His master seemed to be saying something, or yelling, but Obi-Wan couldn't understand why no sounds were coming from his lips. That's when he felt a dull, throbbing pain radiating from his chest, he looked down, only to see a singed circle in his tunic and-

Suddenly realization hit him. _'A blaster bolt.' _ He hadn't seen it coming.

As if the realization that he had been shot was all it needed, Obi-Wan's body started torespond. His limbs felt heavy and his fingers unconsciously unraveled from around his lightsaber. Obi-Wan saw it clatter to the floor and role away from him, as if trying to escape. Waves of pain started to flow from his wound and surge along his body. The surges quickly started picking up speed, until Obi-Wan's whole frame seemed to be radiating with pain. He dropped to his knees, and the slow moving world seemed to catch up and move at an astonishing rate of speed. Everything happened so fast.

* * *

Qui-Gon was at his padawan's side in a flash of the Force. The Jedi Master's eyes almost magnetically flew to the wound in Obi-Wan's chest.

'_No. No. No. Not Obi-Wan. He's to young. No.'_

Qui-Gon quickly accessed the wound. It was deep, and seemed to be close to the spinal cord, possibly the edge of the lung.

'_No.'_

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, it's going to be all right Padawan, it's just a small wound." He lied. This was not a small wound, it was a compromising, deadly wound. The Jedi could feel pain radiating from his Padawan's side of the training bond. Qui-Gon tried to keep the fear from leaking into his voice.

"Padawan? Obi-Wan? Stay with me!" Qui-Gon seemed to be shouting, even though the boy was close in his arms.

Obi-Wan seemed smaller in his arms. Paler.

'_No. This is happening to fast!'_ Qui-Gon internally screamed at himself. He didn't even want to think what would happen if Obi-Wan were to go into the Force. Die. No more checking in on him to see if he was sleeping, no more consoling after vicious nightmares, no more burnt food, goofy smiles, or datapads strewn across the floor. Nothing.

* * *

Obi-Wan started to tremble in Qui-Gon's arms. His breathing started becoming shallower and faster.

Pain rippled through Qui-Gon as he confronted the truth. He could not save Obi-Wan, he was loosing the only child he had ever considered his son. The harshly packed façade of calmness Qui-Gon built around himself began to crumble at the sight of his Padawan.

Padawan. Obi-Wan.

The pain flared again, and a sob escaped the master's lips. Tears began to slowly trickle down his face.

"It will be alright Obi-Wan, just stay with me!" Qui-Gon pleaded.

The tall man's eyes fell back upon Obi-Wan's face, only to see the boys lips moving, but no words were coming out. Qui-Gon leaned closer, straining to hear. Yes, Obi-Wan was trying to speak.

"I'm….s-sorry...master…pl-please sorry master…" the young ginger-haired youth tried to reconcile. Qui-Gon was shocked that Obi-Wan's words were an apology.

"Padawan, don't waste your breath, focus on breathing….stay calm." Qui-Gon tried to reassure his fallen Padawan, but the boy continued to speak, tears slowly beginning to form in his eyes.

"M-m-my…f-f-fault…f-forg-g-give…m-me master…" Obi-wan pleaded.

"There is nothing to be forgiven Padawan," Qui-Gon sobbed, "it is what the Force wants." The boy seemed to momentarily calm down.

"The Force…" Obi-Wan smiled, no longer trembling. Qui-Gon was happy to see the smile grace Obi-Wan's pallid features. The master tried to cement it in his mind, so he would never forget how much Obi-Wan could ease a situation with that smile. How many times he had gotten out of trouble with that smile. How it warmed Qui-Gon's once ice-cold heart.

"I love you Padawan, be happy." Qui-Gon comforted.

"L-l-love…you…masser…it…d-doesn't…even…h-hurt…anym-more…"

* * *

Review? At least tell me if this story touched or appealed to you in any way?


End file.
